Fateful Encounter version 2
by Jade Cade
Summary: Based on the episode, "Fateful Encounter" but instead of Cagalli's aircraft washing up on that island, say it was Kira's Strike? What then? Maybe one-shot, might be multi-chapter


Fateful Encounter version 2.0

Instead of Cagalli's aircraft crashing and washing up on the island, say it was Kira in the Strike?

Kira cursed under his breath as the Strike hit the jagged rocks along the shore, jarring him in the cockpit. What a time to lose power with Cagalli's Sky Grasper's navigation shot and Mu's still engaged in combat. He had intended to head back to the Archangel for his booster pack but had come across Cagalli fighting one DINN with another taking aim at her from her blind spot. He knew he'd push the Strike too far by destroying the other DINN but he wouldn't, no he _couldn't_ let her be shot down. So he'd taken his final shot and used the dregs of his power supply to ride the ocean's current to an isolate island where he'd have to wait for the Archangel to locate him.

Landing on the thin strip of beach, Kira took stock of his location. In front of him, lay a beautiful blue expanse of ocean over which heavy, dark clouds loomed and to his left rose a great cliff. The beach continued to his left littered with dangerous, slick jagged rocks. Turning to complete his mental map, Kira found a jungle of low hanging trees behind him on a slight incline. Brightly colored birds dived and swept between the trees, cheerily calling Kira to join them. Curiously, Kira set off into the trees, keeping the cliff to his right as a guideline.

Upon reaching the peak, he gasped, startled to find himself staring down onto a mobile suit on the beach. Quickly recalculating his route, he knew it was impossible to assume he was looking down on the Strike. He immediately fell into a defensive crouch and not a moment too soon as a figure in red moved into his line of sight. Kira's purple eyes widened in disbelief. Impossible! Athrun was here?

Athrun felt like he was being watched. His green eyes narrowed and his body tensed in preparation of an attack. He spun on his heels, catching only a flash of blue from his peripheral vision. A flash of blue too bright to be found in nature.

Athrun flicked out his blade he kept hidden in its sheath around his ankle and cautiously approached the wooded area. The flash of blue teased his brain as he tried to recall where he'd seen that color before.

He remembered being in the cockpit of the Aegis, the Strike directly in front of him. He mentally shook his head. Was it too much to hope for? Deciding he'd never know if he didn't risk it, he called out quietly.

"Kira?"

Silence except for the oblivious chirping of the native birds. Athrun edged sideways to peer around the large tree behind which his quarry had disappeared. Again, he caught sight of the familiar blue and white flight suit. Dropping the knife he still held in front of him, Athrun lunged after the fleeing figure, his arms wrapped around the other pilot's waist and suddenly, surprisingly, Athrun was flat on his back, startled green eyes staring up into wide amethyst. Kira's hands were fisted in the collar of his flight suit.

"Kira!" Athrun gasped out, trying to regain the wind that had been so efficiently knocked out of him. Offering his former best friend a grim smile, he continued, "Your reflexes are better than I remember."

Kira released his collar and collapsed onto the ground beside him with a shaky laugh. Oh stardust, it really was Athrun!

"Yeah, I hear war does that to you."

The ominous clouds overhead decided that moment to open up and let loose a torrent of rain that broke through the low hanging leaves, soaking both boys.

Athrun slowly stood, turning to Kira and offering his hand. "Come. We're not enemies here, Kira. Let's find some shelter."

Kira took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. He could still hardly believe Athrun was here, on this deserted island with him. How he had missed his dear friend. Seeing him here had the potential of being a blessing and a curse.

"Why? Athrun, how can you stand here and treat me like your old friend?"

How could he stand there and act as if the war didn't change anything between them? Kira had tried to kill him countless times no matter how half-heartedly he had done so. If either of them seriously wanted to harm the other, one of them wouldn't be standing here today so he had to assume Athrun didn't really want to fight him either.

Athrun gave Kira a quizzical look, cocking his head to one side in confusion, "But Kira, you _are_ my friend." Athrun tugged on his captured wrist lightly, guiding Kira to a natural cave in the cliff along the beach beside the still and quiet Aegis.

Tugging his arm free from Athrun's grasp, Kira slid down the rough wall of the side of the cave. Pulling his knees to his chest, he hid his face against his drawn up legs.

"I hate this. I hate this war and I hate fighting against you, Athrun." Lifting his head, his amethyst gaze focused on the Gundam guarding the entrance, "Yet every time I see Aegis out on the battlefield, I can't help but feel relieved because it means you're still alive."

Athrun stopped fiddling with the fire he'd been coaxing and sat by Kira's side. He threw one arm over Kira's shoulder and pulled him close in a one-armed hug.

"Kira, if I die on the battlefield it will be by your hand. No one else."

His words did little to comfort Kira. Tears welling behind his eyes, Kira turned and buried his face in Athrun's shoulder. Their position reminded both boys of old times, back before Athrun left for the Plants when he'd comfort Kira when he was sad.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kira mumbled.

"Hey Kira," Athrun ventured softly after several silent moment, "I realize I've asked you before and maybe I'm just hoping for a different answer this time, but why do you keep fighting for the Naturals?"

Amethyst met emerald before Kira averted his gaze to his lap, "Well, its not like I wanted a part in this war to begin with but my friends are on the Archangel."

"I'm your friend too. Why do they mean so much more to you than I do?"

Kira's eyes widened, appalled by Athrun's question. How could he even assume that? Athrun was, still is, the best friend Kira ever had. They'd been closer than brothers growing up. In Lunar Prep they'd been inseparable. The other students had thought them antisocial because no matter how friendly they were; no one could even come close to breaking into their little party for two. Neither Athrun nor Kira needed anyone else when they had each other.

"Th-they don't. But Athrun, they're not like us. Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Mir; they are loyal and they stuck by me even when they found out I wasn't a Natural like them. None of them would have made it off Heliopolis without me." He hated himself for what he was implying about his Natural friends being weak and helpless but it was the truth and didn't Athrun at least deserve to hear that?

Kira trailed off before a short bark of bitter laughter escaped before he continued, "In fact, it's pretty clear to me the Archangel wouldn't have made it off Heliopolis without me protecting them in the Strike."

"I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you killed them, Athrun. I wouldn't be able to forgive _myself_ if I couldn't protect them."

Athrun tightened his arm around Kira. Kira had always been like that, protective and so kind-hearted to those less fortunate. How many stray cats had found their way into the Yamato house while they'd been growing up, how often had Kira made him wait while he helped a lost child locate their parents. It was just so like Kira to think of everyone before he even had the notion to think of his own self.

A part of him wanted to mention Rusty and Miguel, his own friends he'd lost to Kira. But he understood the blood on Kira's hands already haunted him. The war had changed them both. Beside him, Kira was no longer the sweet, innocent boy from his youth but a scared teenager who had already seen too much. The war had created a stain on his caring and gentle soul that nothing could erase, so Athrun held his tongue, unwilling to further burden his childhood friend.

"I've missed you," he said instead, "Ever since I left for the Plants I always imagined we'd meet again. But not this way. It never should have been like this." He rested his head against Kira's, burying his nose in Kira's brunette locks, committing to memory the essence of his best friend turned foe. Hours later the two Coordinators fell asleep, leaning against each other, their backs to the wall.

The light of dawn was just starting to creep over the horizon when the beeping of Athrun's wrist communicator awoke Kira and Athrun. Athrun immediately rushed from the cave and sprang into the Ageis's open cockpit. Kira followed a moment later, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning as he clambered up the machine to peer in at Athrun.

"Whosit?" Kira murmured sleepily.

Athrun's fingers flew across the keys of the control panel, confirming the coordinates of the responding craft. Looking up at Kira, Athrun grinned, "It's Nicol."

Kira tipped his head, a small frown on his lips as he puzzled out the identity of Nicol. "One of the other pilots?"

"Blitz," Athrun replied, resuming his task of contacting said mobile suit.

"Oh," was all Kira could come up. It had been nice; this little reprieve from constant battle, but it was over. Reconnecting with Athrun, soaking up the comfort and camaraderie that he'd believed long sacrificed, he knew it couldn't last but that didn't make it any less painful to bear the idea of parting ways.

"Athrun!" a young male voice crackled over the radio, "Athrun, come in, Athrun!"

"Nicol. I'm here. Where are the others? They're not with you?"

"I left them at Carpentaria last night. They were planning on heading out this morning."

Kira tuned out the rest of the radio conversation, sliding back down the Aegis and returned to the cave. He stared into the embers left from the fire last night and wondered if he should return to the Strike. All systems down with no power, the only way he'd be found was if someone happened to spot the giant mobile suit on the beach and; Kira realized, he'd be completely at the mercy of whichever fraction found him. He was suddenly glad it was the Blitz that found Athrun first for he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, had it been the pilot of the Duel, Kira wouldn't have a hope of walking away unscathed.

"Kira."

Kira turned to find Athrun standing in the entrance to the cave, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering what you plan to do now? Nicol reported there are no other vessels in the vicinity."

Kira's eyes dilated, "No! The Archangel!" in his mind, thousands of unfortunate scenarios flooded his senses as he worried what might be happening to his friends on the ship.

"ZAFT can take you in. As a prisoner of war, of course but at least it beats starving to death on an island. Commander Le Creuset assigned me as Captain for this Earth-based mission so if I pull some strings I'm sure we could take you aboard the Gamow," Athrun suggested softly. He knew, even as he spoke, that the idea was unacceptable in Kira's eyes. He was proven correct as Kira shook his head vehemently.

"No Athrun, we both know I'd be used as bait for the Archangel. I have no intention of being used in that manner. I won't allow it."

Athrun stepped in closer, bowing his head in apology as he reached out to rest his hand on Kira's arm.

"I'm sorry Kira. You leave me no choice," he apologized as he struck Kira with a hypodermic needle he had hidden in his sleeve.

Kira recognized the syringe from the first aid kit aboard the Gundams. The syringe was filled with a heavy sedative and muscle paralyzer. Attached to the syringe was a strong warning, it was only meant to be used in case of emergencies since administrating the drug would render the pilot unresponsive for hours.

Kira's horrified gaze never left Athrun's, begging for an explanation for this newest betrayal as his knees gave out on him.

Athrun stood braced, feet shoulder-width apart and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His blue hair shrouded his green eyes as he spoke.

"Forgive me, Kira, but I can't lose you again. I won't fight against you anymore."


End file.
